


Pull The Laces Tight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Corsetry, F/M, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: sneaking out</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pull The Laces Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: sneaking out

Coraline climbed down the tree outside of her bedroom window. As ever, her parents were wrapped up in their magazine deadline and were thankful that she wasn't pestering them for more attention than they were willing to give. Funny how some things never really changed.

Wybie met her in the garden, and they walked out to the tree line. "My grandmother's away for the night," he said, "If you wanted to go through the old trunks she's got. I know you liked the dresses she was wearing in those old photos."

So they were in the attic of Wybie's grandmother's house, poring through old trunks. Coraline supposed that she should have been concerned about the way his eyes lingered a little too long when he tied her into the corsets, the way his fingers hovered over her shoulders as she stood in front of the mirror. He didn't come behind the changing curtain Coraline set up, but it was clear that he wanted to.

"Wybie?" Coraline asked, voice cracking slightly. She shouldn't have been nervous; she was always in the mood for adventures, and in a few short months would be going away to college. "I need help with the corset."

He untied the back, fingers shaking, not able to meet her eyes in the mirror. "There. That should do it. You can go behind the curtain now."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Their eyes met, and Wybie swallowed nervously, shoulders hunched as always. "Coraline..."

She kissed him, sloppy and awkward but still electric. "Help me, Wybie?" she asked.

He pulled her close and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding into her mouth. She could feel his fingers slide down her bare shoulders, the tug as he loosened the stays. He slipped his fingers beneath the edge of the corset, then lifted her breasts out of the little shelf. He kissed both of them reverently, looking up after a moment as if for permission. Coraline flushed slightly at the adoring look he was giving her. "We're both wearing too many clothes," she offered helpfully.

Wybie grinned, and they began undressing each other in earnest, mouths meeting each other and tongues touching and dancing. He laid her down on a blanket that wasn't too dusty, taking in the sight of her before kissing everything he could reach. His fingers followed his mouth, and Coraline held onto him and touched whatever she could. It wasn't like her mother's romance novels or Wybie's grandmother's soap operas, but it felt like magic when she came in his arms, when she felt his arousal against her palm. It hurt in the first instant, then it didn't quite, and it was over a little too soon for either of their liking.

But his grandmother was away, and her parents wouldn't notice if she was out all night, as long as she came back home from school on time.

The next twenty times, it was better than Coraline could have imagined.


End file.
